


Niestety

by Symmet



Series: X-mern thrngs [2]
Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cigars, Erik is a lonely murderer, Erik is creepy, Gen, Murder, cough, non-explicit reference to rape, non-explicit reference to violence and death, polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symmet/pseuds/Symmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik contemplates things, misses his favorite telepath, and murders a rapist. Also he smokes a cigar to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niestety

And sometimes, when Erik was feeling angry and sadistic, he was vulgar in ways only he could be. In the end, no matter their crimes, Charles would have been disgusted, and Erik hated that.  
But the alternative was worse, in it’s own way.  
He cornered a man who’d taken a stroll down the pier late one night. Though he couldn’t see into the man’s mind, Erik had the twisted sense that it hadn’t had an entirely innocent purpose behind it, if one were to consider the man’s past outings and their outcomes. And Erik definitely had those in mind when he found the man.  
Daniel Witołd Sienkiewicz seemed like a very unassuming man. He worked at the dock and was specifically employed by the fishing company that held a monopoly on this area. He was thirty two, lived by himself in a small apartment about two miles from the pier, and had no close relatives in town. He had a couple acquaintances who he shared the occasional beer with, but other than that, lived a quiet life.  
And he was a rapist murderer.  
Now Erik wasn’t doing this because he cared, he wasn’t some vigilante, he wasn’t doing this to protect all the young, innocent girls in the neighborhood.  
He wanted to kill something, and Daniel happened to be sufficient filth. He knew Charles wouldn’t have cared, if he’d known, wouldn’t have accepted it regardless of what Daniel had done. Erik liked to pretend that he didn’t care, and that was why he still did it.  
Really, he’d realized whatever Charles and he could have shared was destroyed before it could properly begin. It didn’t matter what he did now.  
Black couldn’t get blacker.  
And Erik was nurturing some pent in rage that needed exorcizing. The humans were all the same to him, more or less. This one was just less than human.  
He was entirely silent, walking up the planks in the afternoon dusk like a prowling panther, only making sound when he cracked his fingers, uncurling his claws and readying to pounce.  
Daniel, to his credit, doesn’t whirl around like every guilty person does, perhaps having experienced a surprise encounter on his nightly rounds before, perhaps having learned how to act after several years.  
Erik smiled thinly at the man, in a way that was perhaps a bit too wolf-like, no friendship feigned as would a panther licking it’s chops.  
Daniel stilled. Erik could see the gears turning in his mind. He wasn’t overly athletic, a bit chubby, but he was taller than average height, and his girth was just enough to make him become intimidating when he wanted.  
Erik could see him trying to decide if this strange man knew, if he was related to one of the girls, or a hired professional.  
Erik grinned at him, all teeth and no smile. He knew what to look for, and it was entirely inappropriate for him to enjoy the hunt so, but here he was. To celebrate - prematurely, he admitted silently - he took out a cigar and lit it.  
“Cóż, panie Sienkiewicz.” He said, making clucking noises as he took the first celebratory puff, “You seem to have done some bad things.”  
Daniel decided that someone who spoke so lightly of many deaths was obviously not related to them.  
Paid professional, then. In that case, pleading would not have an effect.  
He took off running, shooting past Erik, back towards shore. Erik stretched his neck, waiting for the satisfying crack before turning around to watch the man, arms windmilling wildly as he tried to escape his past.  
Erik had already found it. It was almost easy.  
He sighed, and fisted his free hand, after this he had to get back to work, he couldn’t afford to let it drag on too long. He walked calmly towards the man flailing in the middle of the pier, trying to scream but unable to. Erik stopped to take another drag, contemplating something before shrugging and making a beckoning motion, which promptly dragged the poor man towards him, who was stumbling along backwards as his head was drawn towards Erik.  
Erik took something resembling pity and made another waving motion, turning the shuddering man around to face him. Erik huffed out a breath of smoke through his nostrils, and watched the man seem to choke as Erik refused to let him cough.  
Erik may or may not have forgotten if the man in question had asthma.  
“Daniel, Daniel, Daniel.” He said disapprovingly, “It seems you’ve used some gold filling for those cavities of yours.” Erik opened the palm of his free hand slowly began to clench his fingers.  
Now Daniel began to scream, in the desperate, faint way only a man whose mouth is sealed shut by metal can. Erik hummed. He’d left one little nugget alone.  
“Perhaps an unfortunate choice to make, wouldn’t you agree?”  
He curled his fingers into a fist until he knew the tendons were showing white underneath the gloves. Daniel began to shake, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, but there wasn’t much he could do about the little pin sized ball of gold that drilled through the roof of his mouth to his brain.  
Erik realized the man was dead only after several minutes of silence, and relaxed, as if he’d been caught doing something foolish. The body dropped to the wooden planks as he released his hold on the jaw. As soon as he stopped forcing the metal into submission, blood began to spurt from between the sealed lips and dripped through the nose.  
Erik contemplated it for a moment.  
He could leave it here.  
He could throw it into the sea - a fate no better than that of the girls Daniel had killed. Erik sighed and walked past the body, the blood pooling and dripping warm between the planks into the salty water below, resuming his work on the celebratory cigar.  
No. Daniel didn’t deserve anonymity. Erik didn’t feel particularly compelled to leave something explaining why the man had been murdered - or, likely, as an autopsy would reveal, mysteriously died.  
It wouldn’t matter. Sooner or later, someone would discover the bodies of the girls. Sooner or later it would be traced back to the quiet man who always took strolls alone the pier late at night, who lived alone and didn’t really socialize so the chances of having an alibi were slim, who was certainly strong enough.  
Who knew how to gut a fish perfectly, his manager would later tell authorities.  
Erik regarded the cigar stub thoughtfully before flicking it into the sea and continuing into the dark. He said softly to the salty night air, “Nasza przeszłość zawsze w końcu nas dogania, Danielu.”

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie I don't know Polish I used google translate don't kill me plz I'm sorry. Brought on because wow I thought First Class was gay but Days of Future Past punched me right in the feels. And then beat me up and pushed me off a pier. Okay so it wasn't that gay but it was gay enough. My poor babu Charles...
> 
> EDIT: keire_ke was a beautiful, wonderful, magical person who provided correct Polish translations. All my thanks. TT u TT


End file.
